just Walking away
by wannabpopstar
Summary: Enterprise gets invloved with a new species and a murder plot


Some days you just cant beat them  
  
  
  
I don't own any of the characters that are on Enterprise but I do own Marina Shoki and the other Betazoid characters. It does have the Enterprise characters but you will have to wait.  
  
It doesn't really have any link to any Enterprise story yet and it probably happens in the future.  
  
* Denotes talking in thought for the Betazoid characters. The first chapter is just the build up to give you an idea about the story.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1- Just one of those days  
  
Marina had been looking around the gardens of the home that she shared with her mother and father. She had bent down to look at one of the flowers, when she heard her father's voice in her head.  
  
*Marina, we have a problem with the power grid, * Mantis said as his daughter turned to face him.  
  
*I don't believe this I sorted the power relays literally last week* Marina sighed out loud.  
  
* Engineering teams are already on it but they have called on you* Mantis smiled. They turned to walk back towards the house. Marina could sense that something was on her father's mind.  
  
Suddenly Mantis turned to face Marina, she could see in his eyes that it was important and something that she knew that she didn't want to hear from him.  
  
*Marina you are my little girl and I want what is best for you * Mantis said, looking in to his daughters eyes with that caring look she knew so well. * I have been speaking with Aruther; his son has shown an interest in you Marina* Mantis continued though he could see a disapproving look on his daughters face. *Marina you are 27, you are no longer my baby* Mantis could feel a tear in his eye at this thought.  
  
It pained Marina to see her father upset but she had no interest in marrying and losing what she had built up by herself, she was the leading engineer on Betazed and she had many friends.  
  
*Father I am happy just let me be happy, I want to be different father and I am going to be different, I am happy here with you and mother* Marina looked at her father.  
  
* Marina you are different and I believe that you are truly great but it is important for you to marry but I will not force the subject, if that is not what you want. I can sense you are going to do great things with you r life, things that no one here has ever done but remember one thing Marina we are a family with respect and power and it is important for us to keep that respect but you must be happy*, Mantis said with a concerned look.  
  
*Father I must go, I am needed as are you, you are due in the council chambers very soon, you had better be leaving as well * Marina said, she kissed her father on the cheek and hurried off.  
  
~ Meanwhile on Enterprise~  
  
" Good morning everyone" Captain Archer said as he walked down to his senior officers.  
  
"Good morning sir" was the reply he received.  
  
They had been out in space for nearly two years and they had not run in to any new species for at least 2 weeks. The crew was becoming restless and tired of waiting.  
  
"Report" Archer commented, hoping that today they would give him some good news. Just as T'pol was about to report her findings, Commander Charles Tucker came flying through the just open turbo lift doors "SORRY, the damn power relays blew out down in engineering, I have been down there for two hours already" Trip commented and the Captain nodded in response to assure him that it was alright that he was late. The Captain nodded back at T'pol.  
  
"We have detected a planetary system, 2 light years for our current location" T'pol stopped. " Any sign of life?" the Captain said eagerly. "Approximately 3 billion humanoids on the fourth planet " T'pol finished. " Well we had better set a course towards this planet" Jonathan said as he looked around to see delighted faces of his senior staff, well all apart from T'pol. "Trip are the power relays working again?" Jonathan said, concerned that this would stop their progress. " They are working fine Capt'n" Trip said.  
  
Jonathan began to walk towards his chair " Is the course laid in, Travis?" Jonathan said looking keenly at the helmsman. "Yes sir" Travis said as his fingers danced across the computer console in front of him. "Warp five engage" Jonathan gave the order and Enterprise sped off towards its new first contact.  
  
Marina had spend the whole of the day, trying to figure out what was wrong with one of the main power relays and spend a good half of the day trying to replace it so that people would have power for the night. She walked through the door and was greeted by her mother.  
  
* Marina you are needed, you must meet your father at the council chambers. He sent through a message saying it was important* Ana said with some urgencies.  
  
*I must get changed mother, I am sure what ever in urgent can wait for a few moments* Marina said brushing off the urgent tone in her mother's voice, her mother tended to think that all messages from Mantis were urgent, when they very often where not. Marina walked up to her room and walked to her closet, searching for something to wear to the council chambers. She found a long blue dress, which clung to her petite body and she reached up and released her long brown hair from a clip.  
  
She soon found herself out side the council chambers being greeted by Aruther, who greeted her with a hurried look on his face.  
  
*Aruther what the matter? * Marina was wondering that maybe this time her mother's concern had been warranted.  
  
*We have guests Marina, important guests from another world* Aruther said, whilst walking up the steps on the council chamber. * Your father thought it wise to bring you over here to meet them, we have yet to meet them, they have been waiting whilst we waited for you* Aruther finished.  
  
* I am sorry Aruther, I have been fixing power relays in the substations* Marina apologized.  
  
* It is quite all-right Marina but we must hurry, these people have been waiting long enough* Aruther said with a smile on his face. He knew this was what Marina had been waiting for, a first contact. They walked in to the council chamber to see her father and two other leading council members *Marina what took you so long, I sent the message to your mother 1 hour along * Mantis commented with a disapproving look on his face.  
  
* Sorry father I was held up with the power relays, I got here as soon as I could* Marina said.  
  
*Bring the guests in* Mantis said to the doorman.  
  
Marina stood next to Aruther as the aliens were brought in to the council chamber. One man began to speak.  
  
"I am Captain Jonathan Archer of the Starship Enterprise, this is my science officer Sub Commander T'pol," he said gesturing to a lady with short dark brown hair and pointy ears, Marina noticed she was different from the others, the Captain carried on. "This is my communications officer Ensign Hoshi Sato and my Chief Engineer Commander Charles Tucker" Captain finished speak as he gesture to the other two officers. Marina's face lit up at the thought of an engineer being part of their party. He might be able to help her with many of the theories that she had thought up.  
  
Mantis began to speak "Thank you Captain, I am Mantis, the chief council member on Betazed and this is Aruther and Benz, members of the council and finally Commander Marina Shoki, the chief engineer of our engineering officers and leading Warp theorist on Betazed and also my daughter"  
  
" Well you will get along just fine with Commander Tucker then" Captain Archer said.  
  
"You have been assigned one of the council members to help you on Betazed, we have matched you according to your interests, Captain you are with me, Sub- Commander you are with Aruther as he will show the science facilities on Betazed, Ensign you are with Benz who is our language expert and Commander you are with my daughter" Mantis finished, giving a look to his daughter which was a warning.  
  
The others began to walk out of the council chambers going to the areas that were of interests to them, Trip walked over to Marina "Commander Charles Tucker but you can call me Trip, everyone else does" Trip said in his southern drawl and a huge smile on his face. "Fine Trip I'll show you around my area" Marina said as she lead him out. 


End file.
